Senior Lovers
by Draka Dracula
Summary: Stoker Charley's Mom Named Lillian in this story. Torture 33 at Alt. Biker Mice Site. Love knows no age limits.


**Senior Lovers**

Rated: G/PG (Not sure which the rating should be...)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Biker Mice from Mars. (I WISH!).

Torture #33 at Alt. Biker Mice Site/p pNote: I named Charley's mother Lillian, after my late grandmother. Molly is named for Mollie, my niece. "Kittens" is the word for "baby mice". Odd. Isn't that what we call baby cats, the traditional enemy of mice?

* * *

"Hey, Coach!" Vinnie shouted to the Martian Mouse manning the grill. "How are those dogs comin'?"

"As well as they can, punk!" the older mouse yelled back. He wore an apron over his Martian Freedom Fighters uniform. Emblazed on the front was "Kiss The Cook!" in large, red letters, a jaunty chef's hat sitting on the "k" in cook. Stoker managed to wear a simular hat, on top of one of his ears.

The war with the Plutarkians was over, with the Earth and Martian forces victorious. The remaining Plutarkians were in prison, waiting for their trial. The Martian Freedom Fighters were hailed as heros all over the world, attending parades and diplomatic dinners in their honor. And the most celebrated of the Martian mice were Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie: The Biker Mice from Mars.

Now, the Freedom Fighters were enjoying a cookout at the home of Charley Davidson's mother. Lillian Davidson had met the Biker Mice long ago, when she visited her daughter in the city. She had helped them stop Limburger and Karbunkle when the Plutarkians tried to poison the Biker Mice. It was Lillian that spotted the discoloration on the hot dogs. She had been worried that the meat was spoiled, and she told the Mice so. Throttle --although no expert-- recognized the signs of a particular poison, used only by Plutarkians. Lillian's motherly concern for their health had saved their lives! From then on, the boys were her "sons", and they lovingly called her "Mom".

Lillian came out of the house, carrying a large platter of hot dog buns. Immediantly, Modo was by her side.

"Ah'll take that for ya, Ma'am," the big gray mouse offered. He gently relieved her of the platter.

"Thank you, Modo dear," she smiled. She went back in for a couple of hands full of root beers, holding the bottles between her fingers by the necks. No sooner had she done so, when Throttle and Vinnie came up and took them from her.

"We'll take care of those for you, Mom," Throttle smiled. She gave a sigh, and went back in, bringing out a couple of bowls of potato chips. This time, Rimfire came up and took one of the bowls.

"You boys are trying to spoil me, aren't you?" she grinned at the male Martian mice. She walked to the table with Rimfire.

"Jus' wantin' to help, Ma'am," Modo smiled back.

"Well, in _that_ case," she replied, "Would you boys like to help me bring more things out to the yard?"

"Sure!" Rimfire brightened. The Biker Mice looked over to Stoker, but the older mouse simply grinned and motioned with his head, clearly meaning, "Go help." Half-reluctantly, the three mice entered the house with Lillian, and started coming out with other items for their cookout.

Lillian approached Stoker as he expertly turned the hot dogs and flipped the hamburgers on the grill. She carried a platter of various vegtables to be grilled.

"They're really sweet boys," she smiled as she watched them moving the picnic food and items out of the house and to their proper tables.

"Even if they _do_ tend to avoid work sometimes..." Stoker replied. He picked up the cooked hotdogs with the tongs and placed them into buns before putting a few fresh weiners on the grill.

"Oh, they're not ithat/i bad about it..." she began.

"Hey, Mom!" Vinnie called. "What's with the cheese?"

"Well, Vinnie dear, I wasn't sure if anyone would want cheese or not. I thought I'd better include it, just in case. You don't have to eat any, if you don't want to."

"Good," he muttered. "I _hate_ cheese!"

Besides the Freedom Fighters, there was a few of the Davidson family at the cookout, as well. A few of Charley's cousins were there, and some had children of their own. The younger humans mixed well with the Martian Mouse children, playing the games the Earthlings played.

Carbine and Charley kept the playful little humans and Mice away from the dangerous grill, as the adults talked among themselves. Many of Charley's relatives had yet to meet the Martians before today, and found speaking with them a little awkward. The teenagers and children, however, was too excited about meeting real-life aliens to feel awkward.

Charley's little cousin, Molly, played Barbie dolls with three Martian girls. She patiantly explained who all the dolls were, and who was who's boyfriend/girlfriend. She showed them how to change a doll's clothes and to work the special features of some of the dolls. Soon, the four were playing peacefully, talking for the dolls.

Before long, everything was ready. Stoker whistled loudly to get everyone's attention.

"CHOW TIME!" he hollered. Everyone immediantly lined up at the food tables, filling their plates. The adults helped the children with their plates and the picnic-goers returned to the tables to eat.

Stoker sat next to Lillian, eating as heartly as the others. He glanced often at Lillian.

_A beautiful Earth woman!_ he thought. _Now I know where Charley gets her lovely looks..._

The Martians and Earthlings talked pleasently during the meal. Charley's relatives found out how long the three Biker Mice had been on Earth, and what they had been doing. Conversation topics ranged from the recent war with the Plutarkians, to Martian customs, and how they compared with Earth customs.

For dessert, there was home-made cake and icecream. It was Molly's birthday, and the cookout became a surprise party for her. There were a few presents from those that knew it was the child's birthday. Her biggest present, however, was sharing her birthday for the first time with a lot of Martians!

How many kids could claim _that_?

The party lasted until nearly sunset. Everyone pitched in to clean up, then most of the Freedom Fighters left for the return trip to Mars. Only Charley, the Biker Mice, Carbine, Stoker, and Rimfire remained.

The Biker Mice had their own room, as did Charley. Carbine would bunk with Charley, while Stoker, and Rimfire had a room for themselves. They would stay a few more days before the Biker Mice and Charley had to return to Chicago, and the other three had to return to Mars.

For the time being, however, the group was in the living room, talking about the day's events.

"That Molly is beautiful little kitten," Carbine smiled.

"'Kitten'?" Lillian asked.

"Baby mouse," Stoker explained. "Baby mice are called 'kittens'."

"Ah..." she smiled in understanding./p p"Speaking of baby mice," Charley grinned. "Vinnie, why don't you show Mom your baby pictures?"

"CHARLEY-GIRL!" the white mouse blushed./p p"Do you have baby pictures with you, Vinnie?" Lillian asked. "I'd love to see them..."

"Well...I...um..." Vinnie stammered. He was none too fond of showing his baby pictures. Like all baby mice, Martian Mice do not have hair when they're babies, so baby Vinnie was all pink in the pictures, which embarassed the white mouse to no end.

"Pull 'em out, punk," Stoker grinned at the wildest Biker Mouse. Reluctantly, Vinnie fished out his wallet from his back pocket and flipped it open to the pictures. He handed the leather pouch to Lillian and braced himself for more ridicule.

"Ohhhh...how..._adoreable_!" Lillian gasped.

"Huh?" Vinnie was surprised. Everyone else that had seen the photos thought they were hilarious, and would not stop laughing. No one had _ever_ reacted like this to his pictures.

"Such a sweet little...kitten!" Lillian continued to coo. "And what a cute little tail, too."

"Well...uh...thanks," Vinnie blushed. He did not know what else to say. Lillian reached over and scratched behind one of his large ears, the equivalant to messing with his hair.

"And look how handsome he's grown into!" she smiled.

"And right you are!" Vinnie flexed his muscles. "YEEOOOWWCCHHH!"

"His _ego_ grew, too..." Throttle grinned.

Before long, the younger mice streched and yawned. It had been a long, fun day, and it was time for rest. One-by-one, they said goodnight to Stoker and Lillian, and went to their rooms. The older mouse and woman were alone in the living room.

"The kids are finally asleep," Stoker said.

"Yes," Lillian sighed. "They're all very sweet, but I'm glad for some time by ourselves."

"So am I," he grinned. The old, warrior Mouse moved over to the couch and sat next to the human woman. He gently took her hand in his. They smiled into each other's eyes before leaning forward and pressing their lips together for a long, passionate kiss.

When they came up for air, Lillian snuggled up close to Stoker, allowing the male Mouse to put his arm around her. He chuckled as a sudden thought came to him.

"What is it, love?" Lillian asked.

"I was just thinkin': What would the youngsters think of us?"

They can think what they like," she answered with a smirk. "I still love you."

"And I love you," he admitted. "Do you think two older folks like ourselves can get married?"

"If we want to marry, then why should we let anyone stop us?" She looked at him quizzingly.

"Of course, if we _did_ marry, the big desision would be to live here on Earth, or on Mars."

"Visiting the family would be difficult either way..." she commented. _What is he up to? _she thought.

"True," he agreed. "It would be harder for your family to visit than mine, if we were on Mars. Here on Earth, it would be a little easier for my family to visit. _They're_ the ones with hyperdrive spaceships."

"And if I went to Mars, I would have to arrange for someone to take over this house," Lillian said thoughtfully. "Prehaps my nephew, Robert, and his family will want to live here. They _are_ looking for a permanent home..."

"That sounds like a good idea," Stoker replied. "So...would you?" He produced something from his pocket and gave it to the human woman sitting beside him.

"Oooohhh..." she breathed in pleased surprise. A golden glow could be seen from the box where the object rested.

* * *

The next morning, bright and early, Charley and the Mice came down for breakfast. Lillian sat at the table, while Stoker was making pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Good morning!" Lillian smiled at her daughter and the younger mice. Stoker --keeping an eye on his cooking-- simply raised his spatula in greeting.

"Good morning, Mom," Charley replied, giving her mother a hug and a good-morning kiss. The Mice followed her example.

"What about me?" Stoker asked jokingly.

"Don't count on it, Old-Timer!" Vinnie answered. Charley laughed and went over to the older male Mouse, giving him a quick hug and kiss good-morning.

"At least _someone_ cares enough to do that!" Stoker laughed. He finished the cooking and brought the food over to the table. "Dig in."

Charley and the Mice settled down at the table for breakfast. Everyone had ample servings of food, washed down with milk and juice. It was while they were eatting that Charley noticed something new on Lillian's finger.

"Mom," she said, staring at the finger, "is that a pnew/p engagement ring? You didn't have it yesterday. At least, I don't _think_ you did..."

"As a matter of fact, dear," Lillian replied with a smile, "I just got it last night."

But who could have been here to..." Charley's voice trailed off. The younger Mice looked at each other.

"There's only one who could have..." Carbine started.

"Yeah, but I don't believe it!" Vinnie added, his eyes widened to show his disbelief.

"I don't know," Modo said. "It doesn't sound all _that_impossible."

"You mean..." Rimfire's eyes were as wide as Vinnie's.

"It sure looks like it," Throttle said with a smile. "Question is: Will Charley be calling him 'Dad'?"

Stoker came to stand behind Lillian's chair. He put his hands on her shoulder, and the two older ones watched the younger human and Martians.

"Coach?" Vinnie managed to say. "You?"

"Mother," Charley blinked. "You're _engaged_ to Stoker?"

"Yes, dears," Lillian smiled at them. "Stoker and I are engaged to be married."

"Are you going to move to Mars?" Rimfire asked.

"Of course, dear."

"What about the farm?" Charley asked.

"I was thinking about letting Robert and his family have it. He prefers the farm life to city life. It will be taken care of."

"When is the ceremony?" Carbine asked.

"As soon as we can," Stoker replied. "We going to be married on Mars."

"Well..." Throttle said, standing up and approaching his mentor and his adoptive human "mother", "all I can say is...Congradulations to both of you!" With that, he gave Lillian a hug and a kiss, and clasped hands with Stoker.

"Yeah, Coach," Vinnie said, "Congrats!" He and the others followed Throttle's example with embraces and hand clasps of their own.

With the congradulations over and done, they sat down to finish their breakfast. Now, the conversation turned to wedding plans for the newly-engaged couple.

This would be an occation to remember!

* * *

Next chapter: The Wedding! Stoker and Lillian's wedding on Mars. 


End file.
